Please Be Mine
by Blabsey91001
Summary: Sabrina's best friends with the Jonas Brothers. She's dating Nick, when they offer to have her tag along on the tour. They go through the ups and downs of relationships, certainly not helped by Miley.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: YOOOOO! WHAZ UP????**

**Okayyy, so I first posted this story on livejournal (jobroseynative. to be exact) and a certain awesome person said that I should post this on ff. So I'm going to! Here you goooo:D**

"So, the host assignments are: Marijo, Sabrina, Jesi, Katrina, Karina to the Jonas house. Bhoges to this house. Me, Francis to the Ocampo house. Everyone else is in hotels."

'Yay!" we all said. We, as in, Marijo, Jesi, Katrina, and Karina, and me, Sabrina. The Jonas house was, yes, the house where the Jonas brothers lived. Mj happened to be dating Joe, and I was dating Nick. So we were glad we got to go to their house.

"Hi Sabrina, Marijo. The boys can't wait to see you again. And we also have, Jessica?" Denise Jonas said.

"That's me." Jesi said.

"Karina?"

"Yup."

"And you must be Katrina."

"Yes."

"Okay, well, when you're ready to go, we can go."

"We can leave now if you would like. We're done eating, and all we have to do is get our stuff from the car." Said Jesi.

"Sure. That's fine. I'll meet you out front with my car." She left to get her car.

"Come on. I wanna get out of here. I'm bored." Marijo said.

"Sure you are. You just want to go so you can see Joe." I said, smirking.

"Like you don't want to see Nick?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Good point." I nodded. We got the keys to the car, and went out to get our stuff.

'Hey MJ," I called back, as we were walking, "Don't spend to much of the night making out with him. We're gonna hang out in someone's room." I made a halo over my head, ran, and hid behind the car.

"Sure. Just as long as you don't get all mushy with Nick. I mean, seriously, at least we don't make out in front of everybody!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You suck."

"No. It's just 'cuz you're jealous!" I gave her my evil eye.

"Guys . . . calm down. You're gonna see them in five minutes, just help me get the stuff out of the car." Jesi said, struggling to pull out a big suitcase.

"Oh, sorry Jesi." I ran down and helped her pull it out. Once it was out, I grabbed my stuff, and ran to the car as fast as I could. Well, as fast as I could carrying a suitcase, instrument, costume, backpack, and huge purse. We all piled into the car, and Denise drove us to their house.

"Girls, you can just go in, we can get the boys to come out and carry the stuff later." She said, once we arrived.

"Okay. Thank you!' we said. We got out of the car, and walked up the steps. Just as MJ was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened, and a guitar started playing.

"They come and go, but they don't know, That you are my beautiful. I try to come closer with you, But they all say we won't make it through." Joe started singing. MJ's mouth fell open, and she "died happy".Frankie came and opened the screen door, and we stepped in, and saw them walking down from upstairs.

"But I'll be there forever. You will see that it's better. Our hopes and our dreams will come true." Both of the guys kneeled down in front of us, singing. When they finished the song, both of them stood up.

"So, um, did you like it?" Joe asked hopefully.

"Oh my god! That's the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me!" MJ said, giving him a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered, giving Nick a hug.

"Your welcome."

"They've been working on that all week. They wanted to surprise you. So they wrote it for you. Then they got Frankie to help. I'm actually pretty proud of them." Denise said. As we sat in their kitchen, drinking hot chocolate.

"Wait, you wrote that just for us?" MJ asked. All three brothers nodded. "No wonder I didn't recognize it."

"Yeah MJ, cuz you can figure out if a song is not only by them, but what year it was released, the name, and the album within the first three chords. If it was new, you probably didn't recognize it."

"Hey, just because I like my boyfriend's music, doesn't mean you have to be jealous. Besides, it's a thing called skill."

"Yeah, 'cuz you have skill. " I said sarcastically.

"Girls, Frankie, Paul, and I will go to bed, everyone else can stay up as long as the want, just don't wake us up."

"Okay. Thank you!" we said.

"YES! LATE NIGHT! YEAH!" The guys said, jumping up and high-fiving each other.

"Wow. . ." Jesi said.

"Yes. That pretty much sums up my life with them." She said. Everyone laughed.

"Hey! We're not that crazy! Well, Joe is." Kevin said.

"Guys . . . can you do us a favor?" I said, in a sweet I-didn't-do-anything-wrong voice.

"Sure. What?" Nick asked.

"Can you get all our luggage from the car? Because it's too heavy for us. And I know you're all strong. Thank you." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, sure. Come on guys, help me." He said, walking towards the door. The other two followed him. About five minutes later, all our stuff was in the house.

"Thank you!" We all said. We grabbed our stuff and followed Denise upstairs.

"So, this is Kevin's room, Joe's, nick's, Frankie's, and ours. There are three guest rooms, pick whichever one you want. There are two beds in each room. The bathroom is right here, and if you need any food, take whatever you want from the kitchen. Our house is your house. Well, I have to go put Frankie to bed, so, good night!" Denise said, walking towards Frankie's room.

"Good night! Thank you Denise!" We all brought our stuff into the biggest room.

"I'm sleeping with Joe tonight." MJ said as she closed the door.

"MJ! Even with his parents and little brother around!?!" Jesi exclaimed.

"No! I mean, literally sleeping in the same bed as him!" MJ whacked Jesi, "I didn't mean sleep with him!" MJ laughed.

"Hello! You're master of ceremonies is here! Prepare to be dazzled!" Joe said, opening the door, swishing his superman cape around.

"Dude. You are really obsessed with that cape." Kevin said, following Joe into the room.

"Yeah, but it's awesome." Joe said, as Nick walked in too.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Nick asked.

"I dunno, just hang out probably. Do you think your mom would get mad if we went swimming in your pool?" I asked, sitting down on one of the beds, leaning my back against the wall.

"No. We've done it before." Joe said. Nick sat down next to me, and put his hand on top of mine.

"So we can go swimming?" I asked.

"Yup." Said Joe.

"Yay! See, I told you guys you should bring swimsuits!!!" I said, sitting up and looking at everyone else who was sitting on the floor. I leaned back, leaning my head against Nick's chest.

"Well, you guys want to go now, or later?" Kevin asked, leaning against the door.

"Let's go now!" I said as I jumped off the bed. I opened the door, and pushed them out of the room. "We'll meet you there in five minutes." I said, as I closed the door. We changed into swimsuits and went downstairs into the backyard. They had an amazing in-ground pool complete with a waterfall and a hot tub. **(Think Lava Springs from HSM2.)**

"Hey, you want a towel?" Nick asked, leaning over a big box of towels.

"Yeah! Can you get some for all of us? Thanks!" I said, walking over to a chair and lying face down on it. He ran over carrying a huge stack of towels and dropped them on the chair next to me, then jumped on top of me. "Niiiccck. You do know you probably weigh more then me, right?" I asked, turning my head in an effort to look at him. He rolled over to the side of the chair and I turned to look at him.

"I know, but I haven't seen you in ages," he said, starting to play with my hair, "And I missed you."

"Aww. That's sweet." Suddenly, we were hit with a splash of cold water. "Jooooeeee!!! Did you have to jump in right in front of me?" I asked, sitting up and glaring at him.

"Yeah. I couldn't resist." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Dude, you are so dead." I said. I jumped off the chair, and ran in, jumping right next to him, and dunking him the moment I surfaced. He came up laughing.

"It takes more then that to piss off," he stuck his head in the air and made a funny face, "SUPER JOE!"

"Yeah. Sure." I said, I swam to the edge of the pool, grabbed a raft, and started floating. The raft tipped a little, and Nick climbed on.

"Hey." I turned my head towards him. "So, what's up?"

"Well, you know how we can't go to the show because we have to record the album?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we can come now! We finished everything two days ago, so now we're free until we tour!"

"Yay! Oh my gosh! Now we can—never mind. Are you gonna be there all day?"

"Yeah. We have nothing to do. What is it that you can do now?"

"Nothing." I gave him an innocent look. "Are you guys wearing groupie shirts?" One of the parents had made blue polo shirts with our groups logo, and had them made for parents and siblings. Everyone who was performing had to wear white versions of it.

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

"Just wondering." We lay there, silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. We could hear everyone else jumping in and splashing each other. Suddenly, we both felt splashes. I rolled over to see who it was, and fell off. I swam up, and heard laughing. Jesi was right in front of me, cracking up. I splashed her, and everyone got involved in the fight. Finally, at ten, we got tired, and got out. We got dressed, then met in the big guest room.

We spent the night hanging out and playing spill. Finally, at 3 AM, everyone fell asleep in the room.

At 9 AM the next morning, Jesi's phone started ringing.

"Jesiii, turn it off." I mumbled, my head leaning against Nick's shoulder. She felt the floor around her, and finaaly grabbed her phone and put it on silent. I opened my eyes and looked around. Jesi was on the floor leaning against a wall, Karina was lying down on the bed behind me, Nick was next to me, MJ and Joe were sitting on the other bed and leaning against the wall, and on the floor, leaning against each other were Katrina and Kevin. I poked Jesi. "Jesi! Give me your phone!" I whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Why?" she looked around and saw Katrina and Kevin. "Oh." She silently handed it to me. "Since when?"

"I don't know." I took a few pictures, and texted one of them to my phone. I gave her back her phone, which she opened and listened to her messages. She groaned. "What?"

"My dad left me THE worst wake up message." She put the phone on speaker and directed it to me.

"Hey Jesi. Hey Jesi. Wake up. Wake up. Hey Jesi. Hey Jesi. Good morning. Good morning. Hey Jesi. Hey Jesi." I heard her dad say, loudly.

"Guess your dad wanted to make sure you were up." I said laughing. I looked at everyone else sleeping. "How do you wanna wake them up?"

"Hmm. I have an idea for MJ!" she grabbed her iPod, stuck the earbuds in MJ's ears, and blasted "Hey There Delilah" which she hates. MJ shot up, pulling the earbuds out, and glaring at us. We gave her innocent looks.

"You guys are so dead." She said. Jesi and I cracked up.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go out back. Can you guys text me when it's time for breakfast?" Jesi nodded. I grabbed my iPod, and phone and went to the pool, lying down on a deck chair and just relaxing. My phone vibrated next to me. I picked it up and looked at the text. It was from Nick.

(nick **bold**, Sabrina _italics_)

**where r u?**

_out back. By th pool._ I typed back. A few minutes later, Nick came out.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked, concerned. He sat down next to me on the chair.

"Yeah. Just getting ready for the show. And my dad. Who's gonna piss me off somehow."

"Oh yeah. You're dad's coming right?"

"Yup. Which means no fun at all, just him expecting me to do anything he wants me to do, even when I can't."

"Hey, it'll be okay." He wrapped his arms around me. "Oh, I have something for you. As a present for the show. And because you deserve it." He turned to face me, and reached into the pocket of his hoodie. And pulled out a small Tiffany's jewelry box.

"Nick! Wait, this isn't what I think it is, is it?" We were only 15, we couldn't get married yet.

"No," he shook his head. He opened the box and pulled out ring with a simple silver band, and a heart with diamonds outlining it. "It's a promise ring. My promise to you, that I'll always love you." He picked up my right hand from my lap and slipped the ring on my my ring finger.

"Oh my god! Nick!" I felt tears coming down my face. I gave him a hug. "It's amazing! Okay, well, I have something for you too."

"Really?"

"Yup." I gave him a kiss on the lips. "That."

"I think that's the best present I've ever gotten."

**AN: sooo. You like??? Reviewww pleaseeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sooo. This is the second chappie! A lot of ppl added this to alerts… but didn't review. ******** so please review???**

**STUDMUFFINSTUDMUFFINSTUDMUFFIN**

We went inside, heading towards the stairs to wake everyone up.

"Nick, can you tell everyone breakfast is ready?" Denise said as we passed the kitchen.

"Sure, Mom." We went upstairs to find everyone except Jesi and MJ still asleep. "YO GUYS! WAKE UP!" Nick shouted, "BREAKFAST'S READY!" Everyone slowly started waking groaning at how early it was.

"It's like, 7! It's too early to be up." Joe groaned.

'Come on. We have the show today. You're gonna be my lucky charm, right?" MJ said, kissing Joe. Joe jumped off the bed.

'Okay! Awake!" everyone laughed.

"You are so whipped." Kevin said. We went back downstairs, where we had a huge breakfast. We got ready and piled into the car. Joe, Nick, and Kevin had things to do, so they stayed, saying they would come later. We got to the church where we were performing, and started our day of rehearsal and getting ready.

"During our lunch break, the boys came in wearing the blue polos.

"Hey!" I said, running over and hugging him, "Nice shirt."

"Do you like the back?" he turned around, and on the back, in big letter, it said, "Official Sabrina Fan"

"Oh my gosh! Is that why you guys didn't come earlier? You were making shirts? So Joe's says official MJ fan, and Kevin's says?"

"Official Rondalla fan." We heard a scream, and saw MJ spazzing over Joe's shirt. "Can't say that was unexpected. So what's happening for the rest of the day?"

"Umm, after break, we have last minute rehearsals, getting ready, then the show." We spent the rest of the afternoon preparing, during which all of the parents complimented the boys on their shirts.

"Twenty minutes! We're going upstairs in fifteen!" Elsa, our director said. Karina, Katrina, Jesi, MJ and I went into a corner and did our before show prep.

"Inas!" we said as we did campfire. We were called the inas because we all had "ina" somewhere in our name.

"Hey, Sabrina, you might want to take off the ring if you don't want to get killed by the Titas." Karina said. The Titas, were all the moms. Tita is like the word aunt, except you used it regardless if they we're related to you.

"Um, I can't." I said.

"Why not?" MJ asked. "Is it religou—OH MY GOD! I wanna see it! It's so pretty!" MJ grabbing my right hand, figuring it out that it was a promise ring. The other three were still clueless.

"It's a promise ring. Nick gave it to me this morning." I said, blushing.

"It's pretty. Is that real?" Karina asked.

"Yup. Isn't that sweet?" I asked.

"YES!" MJ said, "I'm jealous. But you can keep Nick." Nick stepped into our circle. "Joe's hotter."

"I agree." I said, joking.

"I feel so unloved." Nick wailed, joking also. We all cracked up.

"Come on! Everyone upstairs!" Elsa said.

"Good luck. See you after." Nick said, giving me a hug and kissing me on the cheek. We stood backstage, waiting for them to call us out.

"The Boston Rondalla!" I walked out, and saw Nick sitting right in front of me. I smiled at him.

The first half went smoothly, and we went back downstairs to change costumes. Then, we went on for the second half. When we got to the song, "Ikaw Ang Mahal Ko", MJ and I shared a smile. "Ikaw Ang Mahal Ko" means "It's You I Love". MJ started doing her choreography. She was the pretty girl all the guys like, and she started flirting with the five guys in front, then rejecting them, and looking for a guy in the audience. Joe hadn't sent he choreography, so he didn't know what was happening. At the end of the song, MJ sat next to him. Everyone started clapping once we finished.

"Ow Ow!" I said from the stage. We finished our set, and walked off the stage after the applause. We went to where the reception was, and saw the guys waiting for us. Each of them was holding a bouquet of roses.

"OMG! Thank you!" We took the roses, and thanked them. Kevin gave Katrina, Karina, and Jesi their own bouquets. I saw my dad walk in. I groaned. "We have to go say hi to my dad. I'm so glad he's leaving right after the reception." I said, making a face. "Wanna come?"

"Sure." I put my instrument away, and started walking towards my dad, still holding the roses, with Nick walking next to me.

"Hi Daddy." I said.

"Hello. You did good."

"Thank You." I turned around, and we walked away. Once we got out of earshot, I leaned into Nick. "Glad that's over." He put his arm around me, and we walked towards everyone. "Yay! Now we can have fun!" I jumped up, and stumbled as I landed. Nick laughed. "Remind me _not _to jump in heels." We reached everyone else, and had fun, taking crazy pictures. Once we ran out of energy, we sat down on a table in the back corner. A few guitars were sitting on the other tables.

"Sam, Francis, we're borrowing your guitars!" I called to them. They turned and nodded. Nick and Kevin each grabbed a guitar. We just started singing random songs we all knew. We finished one of the High School Musical 2 songs, and heard clapping. We whirled around, and found a few adults clapping.

"You all have wonderful voices." One said.

"Thank you." We chimed, blushing. We talked to them a bit, thanking them for coming and answering their questions.

"Okay guys, go get changed. We're leaving now." Elsa said, coming up to us. We changed into our dresses for the after party at one of the host's house for the performers. After changing we put our instruments and costumes in Jesi's dad's car, since we didn't need them anymore. We went back in the Jonas car, and got to the house, and went down to the basement, where they had and awesome DDR set. We spent the night hanging out and dancing. Then, at ten, Mrs. Jonas came downstairs to tell us we had to go. We went upstairs, and said bye to all the parents. Then, when we got back to the house, we all changed into PJs and hung out again. This time though, MJ and I passed out within the first 10 minutes.

"Guys, I'm gonna go bring Sabrina to bed. She can't really be all that comfortable right now." Nick said, looking over at me.

"Yeah, I'm gonna bring MJ too." Joe agreed.

"'Kay! Goodnight love birds!" Karina said. Joe and Nick each picked up MJ and I bridal style, and carried us to separate rooms. Nick put me down on one of the beds, and I woke up.

"Nick?"

"Hey, go back to sleep. I thought the bed would be more comfortable."

"Okay. Can you stay with me?" I hated being alone. Nick smiled and lay down next to me. I snuggled up to him, and he put an arm around me.

STUDMUFFINSTUDMUFFINSTUDMUFFINSTUDMUFFIN 

"No! I want to take the next one!"

"But you took the one of MJ and Joe!"

"So?" I opened my eyes to see Jesi and Kevin at the side of the bed fighting over a camera.

"Guys? I'm awake."

"Smooth move!" Jesi said, smacking Kevin.

"OW!"

"Quick question, what were you guys doing?"

"Taking pictures of you guys asleep. And making sure you weren't doing anything." Kevin informed me.

"Kevin, we're in your _house_." I said.

"Exactly." I heard Nick chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"It's funny listening to you conversations."

"Oh yeah, and just so you lovebirds know, we're leaving for the farewell brunch in an hour." Jesi said, as they started walking towards the door.

"Okay. By the way, can I see the pictures?"

"Sure. Just give the camera back to me later." Jesi handed me the camera, and she left with Kevin to get ready. I turned the camera on, and flipped to the picture of Joe and MJ."

"Aw, they look cute together." I then flipped to the picture of us.

"I don't know about you, but I think we're cuter than MJ and Joe." Nick said, looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go and get dressed. See you downstairs." I went back to my room, and started searching through my suitcase for clothes.

"So, what happened last night?" I asked Kat and Kari, who were looking for things too.

"Nothing. We just talked to Kevin." Kat and Kari exchanged a look. We got changed and brought our stuff downstairs. The boys came down, and put our stuff in the car.

"Have you told her yet?" Denise whispered to Nick. He shook his head. I gave him a questioning look.

"Later." He mouthed. We got in the car, and drove to another host house for a brunch. We got out of the car, and Nick took my hand. "Come on, I'll tell you now." He brought me to the side of the house, away from everyone else, but still in their view. "Well, you know how we're going on tour for the rest of the summer, then in the fall and winter with Miley?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, um, do you want to come with us?"

"Seriously?" he nodded, "Oh my gosh! Yes! Wait, but what about school? And my parents? And when do we leave?"

"Whoa, slow down. My parents already talked to yours, they said okay as long as you get Bs or higher in everything, and Mom'll teach you too. And we leave in two weeks, and get back in January. Then, we get a break, and you go back to school."

"This is so awesome! Is MJ coming too?" Nick sadly shook his head.

"She can't because she has to work for college, and she has to do applications and such."

"Oh, so who's going? You guys, me,"

"My mom, dad, Frankie, the band, Uncle Josh, Kayla, and then later Miley, her dad, and her band."

"Oh. How are the buses being split?"

"Us, you, our family, and Uncle Josh on one, our band on another, then Miley and her dad on one, and her band on another, then one more for all the instruments."

"Wait, you can fit eight people on one bus?"

"Yeah. We got this family bus that can fit ten people.

"Oh. You're getting five tour buses?" he nodded, "Wow, that's a lot." He nodded again.

"So you guys are stopping by my house, then leaving?"

"Yup."

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" I started jumping up and down. Joe and Kevin ran over, thinking I knew from my happy jumping.

"Dude! We're gonna be stuck together for seven months!" Joe started jumping, and I stopped, my eyes big.

"Seven months stuck with you?" I asked. He nodded. "How am I going to survive?" I wailed dramatically, "Just kidding." We had brunch, and too soon, it was time to go.

"Jesi! Let's go!" Tito Joe, Jesi's dad said. We transferred our stuff into Tito Joe's car, and said our goodbyes. I gave Kevin and Joe each hugs, and stood in front of Nick. He wrapped me in his embrace.

"I'll miss you. We'll be at your house on June 8 at around 5 PM. That's in two weeks. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you in two weeks." We stood there, not wanting to let go of each other.

"Okay lovebirds! Let's go!" Jesi said loudly. We broke apart.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jesi, Katrina, and MJ sat in the car waiting. I got in the car, and the door closed. I waved as Tito Joe backed up and drove away.

"So, what did Nick want to tell you?"

"Well, you know how they're going on tour for the rest of the year?" Jesi nodded, "They asked my parents, and I'm going with them! I just have to do well with the tutor. But it sucks that MJ can't come." I gave her a hug over the back of her seat, "I'm gonna miss y'all. MJ, you need to teach me how I'm gonna survive seven months with you boyfriend. I'm going to go insane!" MJ laughed.

"When are they coming to pick you up?"

"Um, June 8. You should come to my house the day before, and help me pack. Cuz I know I'm going to procrastinate." MJ nodded. We spent the rest of the ride sleeping, writing, reading, listening to music, and texting our friends. For the next two weeks, I finished up school, packed, and said goodbye to my friends. No one knew I was going except for The Inas, a few of my best friends, and my teachers so I wouldn't be bombarded with questions from people. Then, it was the day to leave. I sat in my room IMing and texting people goodbye. MJ was sitting with me, looking through my magazines. The doorbell rang, and we rushed downstairs. I pulled the door open.

"Hey! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jonas." I knelt down, "Hey Frankie." My parents stood behind me, and MJ had gone on the bus with Joe. The parents greeted each other and we went into the kitchen.

"So, Sabrina will always be chaperoned, right?" My dad asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Sabrina, we have something for you." My dad reached into his wallet, pulled out an envelope and gave it to me. I ripped it open, and pulled out a debit card.

"Really?" I asked excited. They nodded together.

"We'll put in one-hundred a month. Don't spend too much though."

"Okay! Thank you!" I ran over to my parents and gave them both hugs. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay, just use it wisely."

"I will! Don't worry." We brought my stuff outside, and Nick and Kevin put it into the luggage compartment. MJ and Joe had come out to say goodbye. "Bye! I'll call and email often." I gave my parents hugs. "Bye MJ." "I'll miss my older 'sister'. I mean, how else will I become corrupted?" MJ laughed. "I'll post _loads _of pictures and videos on facebook." MJ nodded.

"I'm gonna miss my 'lil sis." She gave me a hug. "And if anything happens, you better tell me." She whispered. I nodded. We all climbed onto the bus, and as the bus backed out, I waved goodbye to my home and parents, preparing for the best and most impacting six months of my life.

STUDMUFFINSTUDMUFFINSTUDMUFFIN 

**AN: so, did y'all like it??? Review pleaseeeee.**

**And btw, if anyone happens to have 3 tix to the show at agganis arena or verizon wireless center… you can give those to me too. :D**


End file.
